


El niño rey

by Dxty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dxty/pseuds/Dxty
Summary: El príncipe Sam quiere volver grandioso el infierno, antes de formular sus planes tiene que nombrar una nueva reina .advertencia: Incesto implicito entre Sam/Castiel
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Sam Winchester observo la sangre del recipiente en sus manos y finalmente soltó un suspiro, la libertad floreciendo por su cuerpo como un sentimiento que había esperado tener hacer tiempo. Los demonios arrodillados en el suelo y mirándolo en señal de respeto.

Sam no quería pensar en nada mas que en su madre.

— Llama a mi madre— ordeno a cualquiera de los demonios, uno de ellos se levantó rápidamente y tras hacer una reverencia salió corriendo del salón del trono.

Sam había crecido en el infierno como un buen hijo de Lucifer, fue criado en mayor parte por Azazel, su padre estaba mas ocupado en perder el tiempo con las nimiedades de las humanidades que en llevar a los demonios a la gloria que merecían.

En eso también estaba su madre, un ángel que su padre se llevó en su caída aferrándose a él como te aferras al mismo aire. El Ángel no tenía ningún valor para su padre solo era la única oportunidad de crear una raza superior, convertido con la sangre en un mismo demonio su padre sabía que la unión entre un demonio y un ángel seria fructífera, especialmente cuando este demonio aun tenia la gracia de arcángel dentro de su recipiente.

Tenía cientos de hermanos a sus 121 años y el infierno seguía sin ser grandioso, estaban atados a lo que predispusieran los ángeles, siempre agachando la cabeza cuando ellos aparecían u ordenaban.

No su padre no era el verdadero rey del infierno, nunca lo seria porque solo era un niño haciendo chistes y amando la atención de su gente, ni siquiera generaba el suficiente respeto entre los suyos, ¿Qué podría esperar su propia raza? Sam estaba decidido a actuar, hagamos el infierno grandioso de nuevo.

— Sam— su madre apareció en el salón del trono, tenía una excusa de vestido que cubría su cuerpo, Lucifer disfrutaba de exhibir a su madre ante el mundo y solo usaba una fina tela sostenida con cinturones en forma de serpiente. Castiel observo a su alrededor buscando a Lucifer en el salón del trono, los demonios arrodillados bajaron la cabeza por primera vez ninguno mirando a su madre. Sam levanto la quijada con suficiencia, ese sería su primer cambio.

Su madre.

Lucifer como ya había dicho disfrutaba de exhibir a su madre, hasta llegar al punto en el que, hacia fiestas privadas con los príncipes del infierno, Sam solo podía hacer una sería sobre eso. También era exhibicionista al follarse a Castiel en cualquier lugar sin importar donde estuvieran, era una sorpresa para todos que después de milenios juntos tan solo tuvieran unos cientos de hijos.

— ¿Dónde está el rey? — pregunto con desconfianza.

— Déjenos solos a la reina y a mí— ordeno con un chasquido de dedos los demonios aparecieron fuera de la sala que fue cerrada de inmediato.

— Hijo— Castiel se acercó a él de inmediato al percatarse de la sangre que estaba en sus manos. — ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? — sus ojos preocupados buscaron cualquier herida en su cuerpo, no era la primera vez que lucifer lo lastimaba como castigo cuando irónicamente pensaba diferente a él. El ángel que cayo de la gracia de dios por no querer seguir sus órdenes, odiaba que su primogénito no quisiera hacer lo que le ordenaban.

— Lo envié a la jaula de nuevo— anuncio, atrayendo a su madre para un suave beso en los labios, Castiel frunció el ceño y dejo que lo besara. Era normal para él recibir besos de su madre, había amamantado hasta que cumplido los primeros 5 milenios y ya era lo suficientemente grande como lo era ahora, todo por ordenes de su padre "Los ángeles ayudaban a sus crías alimentándolos con leche de cría, yo también quiero lo mejor para nuestros demonios" solía decir su padre con gracia.

Aunque debía admitir que era el único de sus hermanos que seguía viviendo en lo que cualquier otro podría llamar hogar, el resto de sus hermanos estaban esparcidos por el mundo tanto en la tierra como en otros universos, las ventajas de ser mitad ángel y mitad demonio. Sam no tenia planes de irse, no tenia planes de abandonar el infierno porque tenia tantos planes para alzarlos sobre el cielo y que los demonios tuvieran el lugar que merecían. Tampoco tenia planes para abandonar a su madre, demasiado devastado para que el cielo lo aceptara de vuelta y tan vulnerable para que cualquier demonio con ínfulas de grandeza intentara propasarse con la antigua reina.

— Tienes que ser mi reina, no aceptare ninguna otra— sus palabras titubearon por primera vez, pronunciando en viejo enochian lo mas cercano que los ángeles tenían a "madre". La decisión de su madre iba a definir sus vidas, las telas estaban expuestas sobre la mesa a la espera de que una fuera elegida. Castiel lo miro con sus grandes ojos azules, observo el trono sobre el que estaba sentado y después volvió a mirarlo.

— ¿Tengo una opción?

No, pensó Sam. No lo tenia porque sus metas estaban fijas.

— La tienes, mamá por supuesto que tienes una opción— inicio— cuando era un pequeño me hablaste sobre como cada decisión que tomamos tiene una consecuencia, aunque sea la decisión más mínima esta dicta nuestro futuro. La decisión que tomes va a dictar tu futuro.

Castiel aparto sus manos de las suyas y ya no estaban tan cerca el uno del otro, comprendía el miedo de su madre a cambiar, su cambio era solo de propietario y él lo entendió a la perfección. Pasaría de producir herederos de un arcángel a un medio ángel.

— Tus hermanos-

Sam suspiro pesadamente, esta era la parte a la que no quería llegar.

— Morirán — dijo, dejando que el pésame fluyera en sus palabras. Castiel grito e intento apartarse, pero lo sostuvo de la cintura atrayéndolo hacia él., la lucha continuo y Sam se aferró con fuerza al cuerpo. Castiel seguía luchando como si tuviera oportunidad de poder hacer algo para salvar a sus hijos, como si alguna vez hubiera tenido la oportunidad— Vamos a volver a tener bebés, no vas a sentir la perdida de dichos hijos. Pero no puedo arriesgarme a que alguno intente regresar a Lucifer o intente pelear conmigo por el trono. Tienes que comprenderme porque te amo, _mamá_.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	2. Antes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nueva parte de El niño rey (sastiel)
> 
> Al igual que mis otras historias esta tendrá otras partes pero con saltos en el tiempo asi que no seguirán una secuencia :)

Decir que se había acostumbrado a los tratos de Lucifer no era del todo verdad, a veces le asustaba más de la cuenta y lloraba de impotencia, atrás había quedado la historia que compartieron en el cielo cuando él le servía y lo que compartieron por un tiempo cuando descendieron al infierno.

El infierno había cambiado al arcángel del que estuvo profundamente enamorado el mismo que tuvo grandes expectativas en los ángeles y que quería darles el lugar que merecían, en este momento solo quedaba el rey del infierno al que causar lo relacionado al sufrimiento le causaba placer.

Todo eso empezó con la creación de los demonios.

— ¿Mamá? — la temblorosa voz de Sam lo hizo abrir los ojos e intentar levantarse de inmediato. La presencia del primero de sus hijos lo animaba, era como encontrarte una franja de luz cuando todo está oscuro. Amaba a todos sus hijos, pero Sam fue su primero, y pese a que Castiel se odio así mismo cuando lo trajo al mundo no cambiaria al enorme medio ángel por nada.

Castiel enrojeció cuando Sam desvió la mirada momentáneamente y tras tomar una profunda respiración volvió a enfocar los ojos en él.

Lucifer lo dejo atado a uno de los postes de la cama y estaba prácticamente desnudo, solo una tela cubría sus partes privadas, sus senos goteantes de leche celestial estaban expuestos.

“Mis hijos deben tener la misma creación de los ángeles”, Lucifer hacía referencia a que los criadores solo tenían 3 tareas específicas; copular, parir y alimentar a sus hijos para que estos fueran más fuertes. El arcángel lo llevaba a otro nivel y lo seguía forzando a alimentar a sus hijos pese a la edad que estos tenían, Sam ya era más alto y corpulento que Lucifer, y por supuesto muchísimo más que Cas, atrás quedo ese niño pequeño que temió que no sobreviviría al ser solo un experimento del arcángel.

— ¿Estas bien? — pregunto Sam caminando hasta donde estaba, sus largas piernas se flexionaron y él se arrodillo lo más cercano a su altura. — Padre me envió a alimentarme. ¿Vuelvo después?

Castiel negó porque no tenía nada más que decir, era evidente que si no hacia lo que el arcángel ordenara este iba a molestarse. De todos modos, no era la primera vez que cualquiera de sus hijos lo veía en la posición similar.

Sam lo sujeto de la cintura y lo atrajo contra su cuerpo, Castiel curvo sus caderas y se mantuvo con la mirada abajo, Sam era demasiado grande como para encontrar una posición adecuada para amamantarlo y que esta no fuera incomoda, normalmente lo alimentaba con Sam acostado y él sosteniendo su pecho en su boca, pero esta vez Lucifer lo había dejado imposibilitado.

— Perdón mamá—. Castiel asintió y le dedico una sonrisa a su hijo, alentándolo a continuar.

Las manos de Sam se cerraron alrededor de su cintura y lo levanto aflojando la presión que se ejercía sobre sus brazos, y sus piernas se deslizaron debajo de su cuerpo. Castiel suspiro de alivio ante momentánea relajación de sus músculos, ahora estaba apoyado sobre el regazo de Sam.

Una perla de leche se mantuvo sobre su pecho ansiosa de ser consumida y tentando a Sam a que se inclinara a tomarla, Castiel levanto la mirada de su regazo y enfoco sus ojos a los verdes de Sam. Su hijo se aferro a su pecho como lo hacia cuando era un bebé, anhelando probar el néctar del ángel que lo había traído al mundo. Mientras lo veía beber de su peco, le sonrió con el orgullo que solo puede tener una madre, su hijo quien había sido muy débil ahora era un hombre intimidante para cualquiera.

Las manos que tenia sobre la cintura comenzaron a hacer círculos en su piel, acariciándola.

Gimió al pensar que la única caricia que recibía venia por parte de sus hijos, Lucifer no lo acariciaba más. Lucifer solo lo lastimaba para su diversión.

Castiel cerro los ojos y recordó lo mucho que había amado al antiguo arcángel, recordó la primera vez que lo toco y como le había dicho palabras hermosas y que pregunto en cada movimiento que daba, preguntaba si Castiel estaba contento si se sentía cómodo. Lo amaba y quería asegurarse de que estuviera de acuerdo con lo que hacía. Lo respetaba.

Ahora no importaba lo que el deseara, si Lucifer creía apropiado compartirlo con los príncipes del infierno o con cualquier demonio inferior que hiciera algo que enorgulleciera al rey del infierno, entonces lo haría y Castiel no podía protestar. Se cuestiono cuando fue que se convirtió en una moneda de trueque para el arcángel, él solía amarlo ¿fue así alguna vez?

Una lagrima solitaria se deslizo por su mejilla.

— ¿Estas bien, mamá? — pregunto Sam, apartándose de su pecho. Su mano se mantuvo sobre su cintura haciendo círculos con los pulgares. Castiel asintió una vez mas y le indico que siguiera bebiendo.

Sam siempre sabia cuando algo no estaba bien. Si Castiel no hubiese estado atado le habría dado un beso en la cabeza y acariciado sus mejillas con amor.

Sam lo sostuvo de la cintura con suavidad y lo atrajo mas hacia su regazo, Castiel no protesto ante el fuerte agarre sobre su cadera y siguió mirando a Sam beber de su pecho, momentáneamente los ojos de Sam también vieron los suyos y la mano en su cintura se deslizo hacia abajo. Su primer pensamiento es que fue accidental, podría pasar debido a la posición, pero las manos de Sam no se detuvieron y una de ellas apretó su trasero suavemente, seguro esperando su reacción.

Castiel no aparto la mirada de los ojos de Sam mientras él lo tocaba, y empezaba a mordisquear suavemente su pezón. Intento pasar saliva por su garganta, pero no fue lo suficiente como para hacer que el nudo que se formó se deshiciera. Pudo sentir la forma del miembro endurecido de su hijo a través de los pantalones de mezclilla que se esforzaba por seguir usando pese a sus protestas. La traslucida tela de su falda apenas hacia algo para cubrir su desnudes y se añadía a su piel como una segunda piel. Debió ser eso lo que motivo a su hijo a tener una erección. Los ojos verdes de Sam observaban expectantes, diciéndole con la mirada que si deseaba podía detenerse.

Castiel gimió repentinamente ante la introducción de la mano de Sam entre sus nalgas, la tela de la falda no había sido apartada, pero era tan delgada que podía sentir el frio de las manos de Sam mientras exploraba su cuerpo. Tampoco podía apartar los ojos de Sam era como si fuera hipnótico. Su hijo empezó a beber con mas fuerza de su pecho. A estas alturas Castiel tenia que abrir la boca para respirar. Sam acariciaba su borde con un dedo.

— Sam — gimió y aparto la mirada finalmente, sus caderas también se movieron hacia atrás queriendo que detuviera el movimiento. Esto estaba mal. Muy mal.

Sam alejo sus manos mas lento de lo que Castiel hubiera deseado, y volvió a ponerlas sobre su espalda y trazo círculos con sus pulgares, todo volvía a la normalidad. Exacto por la excitación entre las piernas de Castiel su coño goteante debía estarlo exponiendo, maldijo a Lucifer por la excusa de ropa que lo hacía usar.

— ¡Que bella escena! — Castiel dirigió la mirada hacia el padre de sus hijos, Lucifer entro en la habitación acompañado del ángel traidor Gadreel. Castiel no recordaba haber visto a su otro hermano hacia mucho tiempo, esto explicaba porque Lucifer había estado mas contento de lo normal. Sam se apartó de su pecho, Castiel bajo la mirada para ver su pezón hinchado y enrojecido, también vio la mancha que había dejado sobre los pantalones de mezclilla y espero que Lucifer no lo notara. Sam lo haría por supuesto. — ¿No tengo una linda familia? Ese que ves ahí es mi orgullo, mi Sammy.

— Lo veo— respondió Gadreel claramente nada interesado en Sam.

— Sammy puedes quedarte a ver el espectáculo que hará tu madre o ir a jugar con tu perra personal Ruby, cualquiera de tus opciones es adecuada— dijo Lucifer con una sonrisa.

Castiel agradeció cuando Sam salió de la habitación y los dejo solos.

Su hijo no tenia porque presenciar lo que Lucifer tenía planeado para él.

Mas tarde cuando Lucifer estaba dentro de su boca y Gadreel lo empujaba con la fuerza y torpeza que tiene una persona que nunca ha tenido intimidad antes Castiel solo podía pensar en Sam y eso de alguna forma sirvió para amortiguar el dolor y la vergüenza de una vez mas ser usado como un objeto sin valor que solo se usa para el placer.

**Author's Note:**

> soy una perra totalmente por hacer sufrir a Castiel, y a Sam siendo el malo, mi gusto por el sastiel es con uno de ellos sufriendo a causa del otro.
> 
> ¿Cómo están sobrellevando la muerte de Castiel?


End file.
